Kingdom Hearts Kids
by Zephyr26
Summary: Kid!Fic with Akuroku, Terren, and VanitasXOC. Roxas could most definitely blame Axel for this. He always got them kicked out of Toys R Us. Not only that, but Riku and Sora cross-dressed and Terra, Ven, Vanitas, and Kidani played a very interesting game of Scooter Tag.
1. Build-A-Birthday

**Hey everybody! So, tomorrow (July 26) is my birthday and I decided to write a little gift to my readers since it would be very difficult to write gift-fics for everyone and also figure out when everyone's birthday is, so if you are reading this, happy birthday!**

**As a little gift to me, I would love to see some reviews :D**

**Also, this may turn into a series of one-shots.**

**Warnings: Little kid loving of the boyXboy and girlXgirl kind, fluffiness, and Vanitas being a smart-ass**

**Pairings: Akuroku, Terren, and VanitasXOC with implied (unless I forgot to add it in) CloudXSephiroth, AquaXOC, Soriku, and Ximine (XionXNamine)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs Kidani and Ember, nothing else.**

"Hey Sonickles! I can't breathe with all of this smoke!"

"Sonickles? What the heck Vanitas?"

"His hair looks like Sonic's but it's red, like Knuckles, so he is Sonickles."

"Vanitas, you are crazy."

"And Sonickles is thinking so hard that his brain is overheating. Too much thinking gas in the air! Can't breathe!"

"Shut up Vani, I can't concentrate with you yelling in my ear." Axel pouted as he kept his eyes trained on the subject of his thoughts.

Vanitas smirked and turned to their friend Terra. "You've got to admit though, Sonickles was pretty good."

"Vanitas, you are not punny." Axel's twin Ember said with a shake of her head. She turned to her twin and punched his arm. "Axel! What are you doing?"

Axel sighed and tore his eyes away from the young blond boy he had been staring at. "It's Roxy's birthday this weekend and I need to think of something special to get him."

"It's also Ven and Kidani's birthday remember?" Riku pointed out.

"Yeah, but…"

"We know, we know. Axey and Roxy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ember sang.

Aqua shook her head at her girlfriend. "Look, Axel, whatever you get Roxas you know he's going to love it."

"Actually, this over thinking may be warranted." Terra mused.

"Why? Because you want to get something special for Ven too?" Vanitas teased with a smirk as a blush spread across the older boy's cheeks.

"And you need to get something special for Kida." Riku shot back.

Axel drummed his fingers on his folded arms as his eyes returned to Roxas while his friends bickered.

The blond was currently playing with his twin Ven and their new friend Kidani, the other subjects of the dispute. Roxas and Ven were having a birthday party this Saturday, and since their new friend Kidani's birthday was within a day of theirs, they decided to have one huge party.

The current dilemma of course was that Axel had no idea what to get the blond that had become the object of his childhood affection. He simply knew that it had to be something special; something that no one else would get.

The redhead watched as their other friends Sora, Namine, and Xion joined in their game of tag and without warning, an idea came to him. He grinned and pumped his fist. "Oh yeah baby! Axel has had a spark of geniusness!"

Terra, Vanitas, Riku, Ember, and Aqua looked at Axel with incredulous expressions.

"This I've got to hear. If your brain was smoking like a fire this has to be good." Vanitas said.

"Hey, my brain does not smoke when I think!" Axel argued.

"Whatever you say Sonickles!"

"And stop calling me that!"

Terra shook his head. "Oi, you two are so immature."

Saturday came quickly, and thanks to Axel, Vanitas and Terra had also gotten amazing gifts for Ven and Kidani.

"Let me see! I want to know what it is!" Sora whined at the three boys as they stood at the front door, waiting to be invited in by said brunette, who was the twins' older brother.

"Ah, ah, ah, this has to be a surprise for them and everyone else." Axel waggled his finger at the younger boy.

Sora pouted as Riku grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the backyard, where everyone else had gathered. "Come on Sora, let them in. You'll know soon enough."

They all went out into the backyard, where the others were playing in the above-ground pool as Cloud and Leon, the twins' fathers, and Eraqus, Kidani's father, prepared the food and accepted the three newcomer's gifts to put them with the others.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted excitedly when he noticed that the redhead had arrived. He ran over to hug his best friend as Ven did the same with Terra, only he managed to knock the bigger boy to the ground.

"Geez Ven, you're stronger than you look." Terra laughed.

"Happy birthday Kida." Vanitas said to the third birthday boy.

"Thanks Vani." Kidani hugged the older ravenette.

"Come on guys! Come swimming!" Namine shouted from the water.

"Yeah! It's not cold once you get used to it!" Xion said with a smirk as she splashed water at the six kids who were out of the pool.

"Hey!" Vanitas yelped, eagerly taking off his shirt and going after his younger sister.

"Splashing war!" Axel declared as he and Terra also stripped off their shirts. The redhead grabbed Roxas, who yelped, before he was thrown into the pool by said older boy.

(So many safety violations there that I recently learned in my first aid/CPR course).

"Kids, be careful!" Cloud warned.

"We will be daddy!" Ven said innocently before he pushed Terra into the pool with a smirk. Said brunette screeched before he hit the water and came back up sputtering while everyone laughed at him.

"Canon ball!" Vanitas yelled before he jumped in, soaking everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Get him!" Aqua said, and the splashing war began.

After the kids were all prunes from spending so much time in the water, they got pizza and birthday cake (chocolate of course) and then it was time for the three birthday boys to open all of their gifts.

Axel, Terra, and Vanitas ensured that their gifts were last, but Axel insisted on going first after everyone else since it had been his idea.

He carried a box and a portable DVD player over to Roxas. "Happy birthday Roxy!"

The blond looked confused at the DVD player and set the box down with it on top, turning it on and letting the disk play as everyone else gathered around to watch. A filmed movie began to play on the screen.

"Hey Roxy, it's Axel!" The redhead waved to the camera before he began walking through what the others recognized as the mall. "It took me a long time to figure out what to get you as a gift, and let it be known that this was my idea, not Vanitas' or Terra's. You deserve something special, so as corny as it sounds, what's in the box you have is filled with love. Quite literally."

The blond blushed heavily as Axel snickered and everyone else watched transfixed as Axel finally entered a store, and the camera zoomed in on the store's name: Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"Aw!" Namine and Aqua cooed.

"Corny is right." Xion remarked.

Sora hushed her, watching with approval as Vanitas and Terra came on camera as well, showing off the three 'bears' they had chosen to build.

"I'm getting you a Heartless Build-A-Bear because I know how much you love collecting these little guys." Axel told the camera.

"I'm getting you a Pikachu Ven, since you love Pokemon so much." Terra announced.

"And Kida, you get a lion since The Lion King is your favourite movie." Vanitas added.

The three boys walked over to the stuffing station, and Axel was first to fill his bear. Meanwhile, Vanitas sneakily grabbed some of the stuffing and dropped it onto an oblivious Terra's head, snickering.

Everyone else laughed as they watched him sneak over to Axel and pull on his shirt enough to get more stuffing down his back, making Axel giggle like a little girl and wiggle to get the stuffing out, all while the man at the stuffing station watched them as though they were insane.

Once the boys were done at the stuffing station, they chose clothes for the bears and did the certificates, giving their bears the same names as their to-be owners.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed our little building adventure. I figured I'd film this so it would be like you're here doing this with us. Happy birthday again Rox! Love you!" Axel waved to the camera and made the little Heartless wave as well before the tape stopped.

Everyone clapped and Roxas jumped Axel, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Axey! That's the sweetest gift ever!" The blond said ecstatically.

"You haven't even opened it yet." The older boy reminded him.

With that, Roxas grabbed the box and tore off the wrapping paper, opening it and finding the exact same bear from the video. "Thank you so much!" He said, hugging the Heartless and Axel.

Next up was Terra, who handed a similar box to Ven. "Since Axel did something extra and demanded that we not 'steal anymore of his ideas', I did something else too." The brunette told him, pulling out a piece of paper and clearing his throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm not a poet, but let me tell you. Love is hard to write for, words are difficult to choose. But I can write for you Ven, since you are my muse."

Everyone cooed again at the sweet words and Ven's face turned bright pink as he wiped away happy tears before they fell. "Thank you Terra." He hugged the older boy and kissed him on the cheek before he opened his gift and pulled out the Pikachu Build-A-Bear.

Last, but not least, was Vanitas. "I got you something extra too, but since you already know what's in the box, I'll let you open it first." He said to the younger ravenette.

Kidani opened his gift and hugged Vanitas. "Thanks Vani!"

The older boy knelt down and grabbed another smaller box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a multi-coloured ring pop. Kida eyed the candy hungrily as Vanitas slid the ring onto his finger, and only then did the older, more knowledgable kids realize what Vanitas had done.

"Vanitas!" Axel, Terra, Riku, Ember, and Aqua exclaimed with mortification as Kidani simply licked at the ring.

"Thank you. It tastes great!" The young ravenette beamed.

Vanitas smirked as Xion, understanding what he had done, face palmed. "Vanitas you idiot, you can't just propose to Kidani."

"He doesn't mind. He accepted it after all." Vanitas said.

Everyone laughed, except Kida, who was still fully-focussed on eating his ring pop.

Axel walked over to Roxas and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Happy birthday Rox."

The blond nuzzled his head into the older boy's chest. "Thank you Axel. This has been the best birthday ever."

****

Awww! Don't you just love a happy ending? Speaking of happy, I would be very happy if people reviewed. It only takes a few seconds and it would really make my birthday :D


	2. Toys R Us

**Having puppies is exhausting… That's really my only excuse for not posting anything in about two months… anyways, here's something else for the Kingdom Hearts Kids. During the scooter scene, there is a particular moment that actually happened to me, my sister, her friend, and my dad. Basically, Terra is my dad, my sister is Vanitas, I'm Kidani (my OC), and my sister's friend is Ven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters excluding Kidani and Ember.**

**Enjoy! :D**

"You know Ax, just because you assume this thinking position all the time doesn't mean you're any smarter looking… You'd have to cut your hair for that."

Axel glared at his sister and patted his hair protectively. "Nothing's ever going to tame this mane sister. Why is everyone always teasing me about my smartness and hair?"

"Because it's fun." Vanitas answered as he joined the two redheads.

"What's got you thinking now Axel?" Terra asked as he, Riku, and Aqua also sat with them.

"The trip to Toys R Us tomorrow." Axel sighed.

"Toys R Us! I want to go!" Aqua whined.

"It's just Terra, Vani, Roxas, Ven, Sora, Riku, Kida, and me Aqua, sorry." Axel apologized.

"What's the issue then?" Ember asked as the bluenette pouted and folded her arms, leaving Terra to comfort her.

"I don't know what to buy. It will be an entire four more weeks until I get to go again and I want something good." Axel explained.

"You don't even know what they have there. You'll have to actually go and see." Riku reminded his friend.

"Why can you only go every month anyways?" Aqua asked, making Axel smirk.

"Because we always get kicked out when we all go together." Vanitas answered for her.

"What do you even do?" Aqua asked.

"Many things." Axel replied cryptically.

"I guess that means I don't want to know." The bluenette shuddered.

"Anyways, I guess that solves my problem for now. I'm gonna go find Roxy." Axel said as he stood and skipped off.

"Real manly Ax!" Riku called after his friend, making the others snicker.

The group of children, accompanied by their fathers Cloud, Leon, Eraqus, Reno, Zack, and Sephiroth, stood outside the gigantic Toys R Us that Saturday afternoon, nearly dying with anticipation to get in and see all the amazing toys.

"You all have one hour." Leon told them.

"And please, don't destroy anything this time." Sephiroth warned, giving Vanitas and Axel a pointed look.

"He's kidding, go have fun." Reno said.

The kids excitedly ran into the store, ready to take full advantage of the hour of fun they had waiting.

"Roxy! Come with me!" Axel demanded, pulling the blond off in a random direction.

"Scooters anyone?" Vanitas asked with a sly grin.

"You can ride them?" Kidani asked with shock.

"If you don't get caught." Ven told him.

"I'll go to make sure you three don't get us kicked out." Terra sighed, following them.

"Riku, let's go look at the Monster High dolls!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing the silverette's wrist and skipping off.

"Wait, what?"

"Okay, Terra's it!" Vanitas shouted once the four boys had gotten their scooters. He took off, followed by a giggling Ven. Kida took off in another direction and Terra shook his head but began counting to give them time to hide.

The object of Scooter Tag was simple: scoot away from the person who's it and avoid the store employees. Once you were tagged, you were it. They played it at home, but at the store it seemed much more entertaining and thrilling.

Terra scooted around, searching for his friends. He caught sight of blond hair and grinned, following the person. He cut around an aisle and ran right into an unassuming Ven, who screeched and took off. The brunette frowned. He often forgot how fast Ven was. He took off after said blond, also searching for the two ravenettes.

"Vroom! And Axel takes the lead, he's driving faster than the speed of light! He's going to cross the finish! He's gonna take it..!" Crunch!

Axel pouted as Roxas stepped on the hot wheel car he had thrown down the aisle. It had almost made it to the end before the blond intervened.

"I don't remember Godzilla being part of the race, or being a cute blond." The redhead remarked.

Roxas' face turned red. "Ax, we've been here too long, I want to see other things before we have to go."

Axel's face brightened. "I know! Follow me!" He jumped to his feet and ran off, leading Roxas down multiple aisles until they came to the plastic playhouses.

"I always wanted one of these. Think my dad would buy it for me?" The older boy wondered aloud.

"If he won the lottery." Roxas stated.

"Bingo! I call this one then!" The redhead pulled Roxas inside, shutting the door as the blond giggled at his friend's stupidity, and Axel began to laugh as well, resulting in a frenzy of laughter from both boys.

Outside, a woman was walking by with her young daughter, and she rolled her eyes, quickly pulling her child away.

"Aw! Riku, you look so pretty! Just like Aurora!" Sora exclaimed.

The aforementioned silverette's face was red, which contrasted greatly with the pink dress his friend had forced him to try on because 'it would look great with his silver hair'.

"Sora, I am not a girl, and neither are you." He stated, eyeing the brunette's yellow Belle dress.

"I like feeling pretty." Sora merely said, twirling around so the dress would flair.

Riku sighed, wondering why he didn't just go ride on the scooters.

The game of Scooter Tag had gotten intense. Terra had finally tagged Kida, who got Ven, and then Vanitas, and now Kida was it again and chasing the other ravenette down again because he hadn't called 'no touch-backs' in time.

Kida wasn't far behind Vanitas, and when the ravenette turned a corner, all he could hear was a sudden crash. He followed and found Vanitas lying on the floor in front of Terra, who had just innocently come along as the boy fell, and an employee, who was watching the situation bemusedly.

"What just happened?" Kidani asked.

Vanitas was laughing too hard to even respond.

"He fell over his handlebars." Terra replied as he chuckled.

Kida joined in as well. "All I heard was CRASH!"

"Hey, what happened?" Ven asked as he stopped next to the ravenette, seeing Vanitas on the floor.

"Vani fell!" Kida told him through his laughter.

Ven laughed as well, and when they had all calmed, they remembered the male employee standing there.

"Be careful kids, and don't let anyone else catch you." The man warned before walking off.

They watched him go and then looked at one another.

"Tag." Kida said as he tapped Vanitas on the head before he, Terra, and Ven scooted off.

Not five minutes later, Kida was it again due to Vanitas' persistence to tag only him, and he was chasing the ravenette again as revenge.

Another corner turned, another crash. Kida rode onto the scene to find Terra yet again staring at Vanitas and laughing as the younger boy lay sprawled out on the floor, also laughing.

Kidani choked as he began giggling as well. "You did it again!"

"All within five minutes." Terra added.

Ven came along, late as last time, and immediately realised what was going on. He chuckled. "Maybe Vanitas shouldn't ride scooters anymore."

"We should look around at other stuff anyways." Terra stated, putting his scooter and Ven's away. The two walked off and Vanitas finally got up. He and Kida put away their scooters.

"Come on, I know what to do now." Vanitas said before running off, Kida following behind him.

Roxas and Axel finally left their little house after the blond consistently refused to be Axel's wife. He was not a girl and therefore would not hold the title of one. They went on to another aisle and found a set up of Thomas the Tank Engine tracks and train figures.

"Thomas the Tank Engine is totally lame." Axel stated.

"Yeah, totally." Roxas agreed.

Both of them eyed the table of trains, the urge to play overwhelming them.

"But even adults play with train sets right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." The redhead ran over to the table and started pushing around all of the trains to their little hearts' content.

"Riku, I am your father."

Riku raised an eyebrow at his brunette friend, who had on a Darth Vader helmet and was holding a lightsaber, but sounded anything but like the villain from the Star Wars series. "Sora, you're too innocent and nice to be Darth Vader. You're more like… Chewbacca."

Sora took off the helmet and pouted. "I am not!"

"Sure you are. You're loud, you have the crazy brown hair, and you're cute." Riku said, clapping his hands over his mouth in shock at the last thing he had said.

Sora blushed. "You think I'm cute?"

The silverette's face turned red yet again. How often could he blush in one entire hour?

Kida and Vanitas had ventured outside, where they found the play sets of slides and swings. They ran into the fenced in area and began to play around on the objects, and then hid in a playhouse similar to the one Axel and Roxas had been playing with inside, only for an employee to come along and realize that the gate to prevent children from going inside had been left open. He locked it back up and went inside, whistling a happy tune.

After a few more minutes of playing in the house, Kida and Vanitas decided to go back inside, only to find the gate closed and locked.

"Vani." Kida said fearfully.

"No worries, someone will find us." Vanitas assured him, although he was wondering himself when they would be found. Or perhaps his dad would forget him again, it had happened before many times. Zack could be somewhat oblivious.

"Help!" Kida yelled out, banging on the chain link gate.

"Dani, calm down, we'll be fine." Vanitas told his friend, sauntering back over to the play set and plopping down on a swing, beginning to swing higher and higher.

Kidani watched the ravenette, his eye twitching. No, they would not be fine. They were trapped, in jail, and their parents didn't know where they were, in fact no one did. They could be stuck here forever, and freeze to death, or die of starvation and thirst, or he would strangle Vanitas for getting them into this. Hm, the third action sounded promising. No, he would not resort to violence… Yet at least.

"Thomas the Tank Engine!" Sora screeched, running over to the table Axel and Roxas were still playing at.

"Finally! Something not girly!" Riku let out a sigh of relief as he joined them.

"Where have you two been?" Axel asked.

"It's too traumatizing to say." The silverette shuddered.

"It can't be that bad." Roxas scoffed.

"It wasn't, he's just being a weirdo." Sora said, completely transfixed with a model of Thomas and pushing it around on the tracks.

"Where are the others?" Roxas asked.

Riku shrugged. "Around, I saw them playing Scooter Tag but that was a while ago."

"Terra! It's the stuffed animal section!" Ven exclaimed when he finally found the area he had been looking for.

"Ven, you have an obsession with stuffed toys." The brunette remarked.

"They're so cute! How can you not have an obseason with them." The blond said.

"ObSESSION, not obseason, that's not even a word." Terra told him.

"Whatever." Ven was now totally focussed at looking around.

Terra smiled slightly. Honestly, he found the blond too cute, and nothing else really seemed as adorable to him anymore, hence the reason he wasn't fawning over the toys. And because he was a man, at least he liked to believe so.

"Well, if you want one pick it out because we have to go meet the others." He reminded the younger boy.

Finally, after playing with Thomas the Tank Engine for a while longer, the four boys had found themselves each a toy they wanted and met up with Terra and Ven, who had done the same.

"Hey, where are Vanitas and Kidani?" Roxas questioned.

"I don't know, we left them after Vanitas wiped out on the scooters twice." Terra explained.

"They had better not be getting us kicked out." Ven grumbled.

"Yeah, did you realize this is the first trip we've never been kicked out on?" Riku suddenly noted.

"Awesome! Maybe we can come back next week then!" Sora said excitedly.

"Wait a second. Where did Axel go?" Terra asked, looking around.

All of the others searched for the redhead as well, not finding him anywhere. A loud crash suddenly resounded through the store and they all hurried towards the scene, finding that Axel had knocked an entire shelf of toys over onto an employee.

"We can't win can we?" Riku grumbled.

"Axel you jerk! Why'd you go do that!?" Roxas asked angrily.

"Wait a second, it's you kids **again**!?" The man, who they then realized was the manager, raged.

"Oh crap." Sora said.

"Run!" Terra grabbed the redhead and they fled, finding their dads at the cash waiting for them.

"Okay, here's our toys, now lets go!" Riku rushed.

"Hold on a second, where are Kidani and Vanitas?" Eraqus asked.

The kids all swallowed hard. They knew that since Kida was still new here and technically the youngest of them all, they had to take care of him, and Eraqus was scary when he was mad, and in a word, overprotective.

"Uh, no time." Reno said when he saw the red-faced manager stomping over to them.

"Get out of my store!" The man raged.

"Okay, we're paying and going." Leon shot back, glaring at the man.

They paid quickly and rushed outside, only then hearing the cries of 'help'. They followed the screams and found Kida and Vanitas, only not in the situation they had thought the two kids would be in. They were trapped in the play set area, and Kida was strangling Vanitas, who was the one calling for help.

"It's all your fault! We're stuck in here and I'm going to die! I'm too young to die!" Kida yelled.

"Hey, calm down guys, we're here!" Zack said, slightly frightened at the youngest boy's antics.

Kida let Vanitas go and the boy, who hadn't been choking as much as he feared the other ravenette's insanity, immediately ran to the gate. "Oh thank god! I thought I was going to be killed by him before I could even kiss him!"

"Vanitas!" The other kids shouted simultaneously.

Eraqus went back inside and got an employee to come and let the two boys out.

"Never again." Kidani mumbled with a blush on his face as he walked out.

"What did you do?" Terra asked Vanitas.

"I figured, okay, if we're going to die, I might as well get a kiss out of it." The ravenette said with a shrug.

Roxas face-palmed.

"And it didn't work." Axel stated the obvious.

"It will." Vanitas grumbled.

"Alright, time to go before we get into anymore trouble." Sephiroth said.

"Well, just more of a reason to anticipate next month." Axel joked.

"I hate you." Roxas told him, following his brothers and parents to their car.

Axel dropped to his knees dramatically and shouted to the sky. "NO!"

****

Please review so poor Vanitas can get a kiss and Axel can get Roxas to forgive him!


End file.
